Amian A to Z
by bookgirl39
Summary: My first attempt at what I think is a Drabble. A through Z discribing Ian's thoughts during the Korea thing. WARNING: kind of sappy. One-shot


**Heeey! It's eleven thirty at night, I gotta get up early tomorrow and I'm writing this. Now, I'm not much of a "Drabble" writer (a Drabbler?) but I thought I'd give it a shot. If I can just figure it out...**

**Now I'm back from vacation and I'm posting this.**

**I don't own the 39 Clues or AVPM. Yes, I'm listening to that while I'm proofreading.**

**A** **is for Amy**. _That's her name._ he thought. _Win her over, get the clue, break her heart. Simple._

**B is for Betray.** He'll have to betray her after they get the clue. Not that he has a problem with that.

**C is for Coin. **He gave her the coin to prove that she can trust him. For now.

**D is for Daniel.** _Annoying little kid,_ he thought, _this would be easier without him here._

**E is for Ekat.** _Could Amy be an Ekat? She's very bright_. he shook his head. Why was he noticing that?

**F is for Fascinate.** It fascinated him to watch her dancing on the lawn. He snapped himself out of his daze. _Don't even think about it_. he thought. Too late.

**G is for Garden.** There was a maze in Alistair's garden. Perhaps there was something useful back there. A shame that Amy wouldn't go with him though.

**H is for Help.** "HELP" he yelled, running from the dog that had been guarding the maze. _Great, I look like a fool in front of Amy. _he thought _Why do you care? _asked the more sensible part of his mind.

**I is for Interest.** She interests him. Her personality, her beauty, he's never met someone like her before. _Snap out of it!  
><em>  
><strong>J is for Joy.<strong> _So much joy from so little_, he mused, admiringly, watching her look through the books _what is wrong with me?_

**K is for Kill.** He must kill her in the end. For some reason, the thought doesn't appeal to him anymore.

**L is for Love.** Had she fallen in love with him yet? He'd never admit it, but he had fallen for her.

**M is for Mess.** _What a mess,_ he thought, trying to straighten out his tangled thoughts and emotions. _A huge mess._

**N is for Natalie.** Natalie noticed him acting oddly but when she asked if anything was wrong he replied, "Everything is fine." _Nowhere near._

**O is for Oh no.** _Oh no, _he thought, as he finally unraveled the tangle. _Not possible. Loving her is not an option._

**P is for Pretty. **"-eyes… so pretty..." he mumbled in his sleep. He was dreaming of her.

**Q is for Quit.** If only she would quit the hunt. He wouldn't have to hurt her anymore. It would work out best for both of them.

**R is for Red.** Red is the color of her face when he threw dirt on her. He rather likes that color.

**S is for Stay.** Looking into her eyes he wishes to stay there forever. 

**T is for Tactic.** _She's a stepping stone, a tactic. She's... _"Lovely" he thinks. She looks at him weird. _Oops_ he said the last word out loud.

**U is for Use.** He used her. He uses a lot of people. But using her makes him feel guilty.

**V is for Villain.** He feels like a villain as he pulls the gun from his pocket. She looks crushed. She truly fell for him. _I love you too!_ he thinks sadly.

**W is for Water.** Water is what tears are made of. His heart breaks as they fall from her eyes, as she realizes that this was all a trick. He wants to comfort her, but he can't.  
><strong><br>X is for Xpression.** His xpression remains cool and calm, though a quick flicker shows what he's really feeling.

**Y is for Yell.** Natalie was yelling at him the whole way back from the imaginary Lake Tash. He'd just told her about his feelings for Amy.

**Z is for Zillion.** Now, ten years later at their wedding, all the hurt and betrayal from the past seems like a zillion years ago as they both say, "I do"

**Horribly sappy and a complete waste of an hour but it was fun and fairly easy. Except for the X if you noticed, expression doesn't actually start with X but too bad :p**

**In Drabbles they always say "he" and "she" instead of the names but this is obviously Amy and Ian.**

**Wait… is this a Drabble?**

**Interview! Even this must have some humor!**

**Me: Hey guys! What do ya think?**

**Amy: No comment.**

**Ian: That **_**was**_** a comment, love.**

**Amy: Do I even have to say it?**

**Ian: Don't call you love. Too bad, I like it.**

**Amy: Be right back *walks out of room***

**Me: Do I even have to say my line?**

**Ian: I only call her that because I love her. **

**Me: You admit it!**

**Ian: Wha- no! I was saying your line! I admit nothing. **

**Me: Just tell her!**

**Amy: *comes back with cup of water* Tell me what?**

**Ian: Nothing, love. *whispers to me* you never tell a girl you like them. It makes you look like an **_**idiot**_**.**

**Me: How do you- OMN I LOOOVE THAT MUSICAL!**

**Amy: *chanting* Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone!**

**Me and Ian: *Gives Amy "WTN?" look***

**Amy: Sorry… what musical?**

**Me: A VERY POTTER MUSICAL!**

**Amy: Oh, me too. **

**Me: Aye, we're **_**way **_**of topic!**

**Amy: Oh… I feel off my chair laughing.**

**Ian: I'm still in shock.**

**Me: Why?**

**Ian: *whispers to me again* Spot on.**

**Me: Yes!**

**Amy: What did I say about secrets?**

**Me: Jiminy Cricket! We have wasted a whole page!**

**Director dude: CUT! **


End file.
